BIT: Partners In Crime
is the eleventh installment of the BIT series and is the first theater show. It's also the first time that BIT members from the old generation and the new generation come together. Cast Next to the main cast, Sedam returns as the main antagonist. Story The Intro The intro shows three shadows standing on stage. The light focuses first on Meghan who is dancing. After some time, it shows Roxxyt who is showing his own dancing moves. Meghan and Roxxyt both dance different from each other. After Roxxyt, Sascha is seen dancing. The three are seen arriving at the stage and are ready for their new adventure. However, far away from them there is something big going on. The ruler of the dark moon has sent ghosts to earth. They are going to invade the world and try to do some serious damage. They have taken over part of the worlds already. This is serious business... Entrance Circuit Back to the show, it has started! Meghan, Roxxyt and Sascha welcome everyone who came to watch to their show. The music is on and the three dance and sing. It's a lot of fun because everyone is getting entertained by the three. Meghan tells Roxxyt and Sascha that she's happy to start the show for all their fans. Sascha agrees and asks if the viewers are ready to rock. Everyone screams cheerfully. Roxxyt then shows some of his moves, making the viewers laugh. As the three are done with their song, they hear some footsteps coming on the stage. Hills Zoey, Myra and Loreen arrive at the stage and dance as well, not noticing Meghan, Roxxyt and Sascha. The three old school BIT members are shocked as they watch Zoey, Myra and Loreen dancing. Zoey asks if everyone's happy to watch their show. Sascha then stands up and asks her what she thinks she's doing. Zoey frowns, she doesn't know why she, Meghan and Roxxyt are here. Meghan says that they both have planned to do a show here. They're both BIT so why won't they do the show together? Everyone agrees and decide to have some fun. But at that moment, the six BIT members hear about the invasion of the ghosts. Meghan looks worried, just like Zoey. Zoey thinks it's best to stop the show. Sascha says they shouldn't and asks the audience to help them. The audience cheerfully says they will. Cheep Cheep Lagoon And the adventure begins! For the first time, old and new members go on their adventure. Meghan says that on their adventure they can get to know each other better. Myra informs the three about their adventures. Loreen says she knows about the old adventures, she read about them in like every paper. The vibe is good. Roxxyt has entertained both Zoey and Loreen with a story about him defeating monsters. Meghan looks around and says that she might know who is behind this stuff. She says Sedam is evil and after hearing the stories of the new generation, she is sure Sedam is behind this all. Bazaar The six arrive at the Bazaar. They walk on a giant bridge. Zoey, Myra and Loreen start at the left side. Meghan, Roxxyt and Sascha start at the right side. They walk towards each other. Loreen and Sascha pass each other. For some reason, they get hypnotized. Sascha pushes Loreen off the bridge while Myra pushes Sascha off the bridge. Meghan looks around her. This is something strange. She sees ghosts floating around. Roxxyt then pushes Myra off the bridge. He gets pushed down by Zoey. Meghan tells Zoey to stop and take a step behind. Zoey's eye color changes from black to her normal brown eyes. Meghan says that this is a trap. The two girls quickly jump off the bridge and see the other four. They have no idea what happened. Meghan says that the ghosts are playing a dangerous game with them. They need to hurry. Wuhu Loop Meghan, Roxxyt, Sascha, Zoey, Myra and Loreen walk on a giant mountain. They have their arms tied with each other, walking as a real group. Myra says that she's happy that Meghan has figured it out and that they're closer to saving the world. Zoey agrees. Sascha says that if Meghan wasn't here, they would've been dead at least seven times already. Everyone laughs. At the top of the mountain, the six look around. Meghan says she misses her old members of BIT, but she's happy to know that they're safe at least. Zoey then sees a path to a giant building. Maybe there's more information. The six members head to the building. Music Park The six arrive at the park. Below them appear giant treadmills. In front of them are screens with dance steps. If they get it wrong, they'll get trapped inside forever. Meghan says that this was another trap. They have to keep running. Loreen doesn't hold it anymore. She's falling behind. Myra loses it as well. Zoey tries her hardest while Meghan, Roxxyt and Sascha follow the passes and don't have any problems. The song is over and because Meghan, Roxxyt, Sascha and Zoey survived, Loreen and Myra are free again as well. Myra is out of breath and thanks her friends for saving her and Loreen. Roxxyt says he could've done another round, making Zoey glare. Meghan suggests to continue since the ghosts are catching up, making traps for them already. Rock Rock Mountain The six run and leave the building. They're back at the top of the mountain. Zoey notices six gliders. They each grab one and glide in the air. They look under them and see forests, lakes and giant castles. At that moment, ghosts start to appear in the air. They try to attack them. They all manage to successfully dodge and reach the other side of the place. They keep flying. Meghan then sees a giant group of ghosts. Meghan says that they have to drop now. Meghan lets go of her glider, falling down. Myra follows her. Loreen is scared to fall down. Roxxyt grabs her arm and falls then. Zoey falls down as well, with Sascha falling as last. Piranha Plant Pipeway The six members fall down in a pipe-way. The pipe is full of piranha plants. The six quickly run away and have to swim later. Zoey screams as the piranha plants chase the six BIT members. Myra looks after and she says that they have to run. It looks like someone is trying to get rid off BIT since the tornado's begin and more enemies appear. Meghan swims as fast as she can and goes underwater. She sees a ship. They need to go to the ship. She quickly informs the others. They hold their breath, go underwater and swim towards the ship. They don't know what's waiting for them. Shipyard They arrive inside the ship. It's storming. Meghan sees people walking around. The ship sets sail and sails away. Meghan looks around her. Roxxyt takes Loreen's arm as she almost got caught by one of the people on board. One of the people sees Sascha and shout; "Sedam, they're here!". This ship is from Sedam. He is really after BIT again! Meghan shouts to run away. They need to leave the ship. The six quickly go their own way. The pirates on board quickly chase Sascha. She kicks them away and jumps off board. Loreen manages to sneak away without getting noticed. Myra is surrounded by pirates. Roxxyt quickly runs, kicking the pirates away. He grabs Myra and both leave the ship. Zoey then gets away and manages to leave. Meghan runs and then comes eye to eye with Sedam. Sedam looks surprised to see Meghan. Meghan decides to jump away. Sedam doesn't pay attention to Meghan at all and tells the pirates to focus. The traps will get BIT... Sedam's Evil City The six BIT members have jumped off the ship and arrive at Sedam's Evil City. They're stuck again on treadmills. They need to follow the dance steps that are shown on the screen in front of them. If they miss, they are out and they will be eliminated... for good. Different from last time, all six members manage to do really well. Myra is having the feeling of it, Zoey isn't struggling and Sascha is even having fun. It's still storming and it's getting darker. They manage to all survive. They do a group hug. Roxxyt says he saw a jungle leading towards a giant castle. It might be the castle of Sedam? Zoey suggests to go and to hurry. Jungle Meghan, Roxxyt, Sascha, Myra, Zoey and Loreen run. They wanna reach the castle as fast as they can. Robotic monkeys have woken up and decide to chase the group. As Loreen looks after her, she screams. Everyone looks behind them and shout all at once. There are hundred of monkeys chasing them. Meghan and Roxxyt grab a liana and manage to sweep themselves to the other side of the jungle. Sascha and Myra run as fast as they can. They leave the monkeys behind them while Myra and Loreen found two gliders, gliding over the jungle. The six then arrive at the entrance of the castle. Loreen feels cold, she doesn't know what she has to think of it. Meghan decides to open the door. Ice World Meghan, Sascha, Roxxyt, Zoey, Myra and Loreen arrive in a Ice World. It's cold and it's very dark. They walk through the ice hall. Zoey is in shock. She sees her best friend Cloe in a ice block. Zoey touches it and turns into a ice block herself. Roxxyt finds Lynn and looks surprised to have found her. He touches the ice and becomes a ice block himself. Sascha and Myra look around them and notice that Roxxyt and Zoey have turned into ice. Meghan then sees Phoebet in a ice block. As she wants to touch it, Sascha shouts. This place is cursed. Meghan looks around her. She almost got cursed. She quickly runs to the end of the room and presses the button, showing that no one is inside the ice blocks. Roxxyt and Zoey come back to life. The six members of BIT then head to the real part of the castle. They have no idea what will happen, but whatever happens... they have to stay confident. Horror Challenge Meghan, Roxxyt, Sascha, Zoey, Myra and Loreen walk inside the castle. It's a huge hall. As they walk, they all get stuck again. It's the same challenge as earlier. The treadmills with the dance steps. However, this time it's Sedam on the screen and he evilly laughs. Whoever fails now will get eliminated. The treadmills start. It's on, they can't make mistakes now. The six do their best. Right off the bat, Loreen fails to keep up with the hard dance steps. Loreen has been eliminated. Myra looks shocked as she's trying to keep up. The last five try to do their best. Zoey and Roxxyt are slowly struggling. But it's Myra who loses, getting eliminated as well. Sascha is slowly sweating while Meghan is determined. She looks at Sedam's evil face who looks back at her via the screen. She knows that if she beats him now, he will at least get hurt. It's the last phase. Meghan, Roxxyt and Sascha succeed but unfortunately, it was too hard for Zoey. Zoey falls behind and gets eliminated. The treadmills slowly crack and explode. The castle vanishes. Victory Road Meghan gets spawned on a giant rainbow. Meghan looks around her. She has won. They have won! She starts to sing, singing that she's happy now everything's peaceful. She looks around her and can't believe that they have done it. Roxxyt spawns at the other side of the rainbow. He starts to sing as well as he's celebrating. Meghan and Roxxyt look at each other and are happy they have won. Sascha spawns at the middle. She sings as well and is rotating in circles out of joy. They have done it. Meghan, Roxxyt and Sascha have beat the traps of Sedam. And with that, the dark moon has turned into the light moon again. All ghosts are gone and the world is safe. Final Show Song Meghan, Roxxyt and Sascha are back at stage again. They thank the audience for helping them. Zoey, Myra and Loreen arrive a little later. Zoey thanks them all for saving them and teaching them to be good BIT members. Meghan and Zoey become a duo in this song. Roxxyt and Myra are a duo. And Sascha pairs up with Loreen. The three duo's all dance and sing. As the song ends, the six wishes everyone a great day and thank for coming to watch the show. THE END. Elimination